Survive
by some random gal
Summary: Roxas has been rejected by the hot senior Axel many times. Now it is graduation, Axel's last day and Roxas's last chance to win him over. Can Roxas express his feelings and win Axel's heart or will he be forced to get over him?


Survive

Hi! Some Random Gal! Now, to explain the inspiration for this one-shot. I just got an iPod touch and my cousin gave me this song called "Survive" by a girl named Gabrielle. And every time I listen to it I suddenly visualise the Kingdom Hearts band. So, here I am, spilling what I think of to you readers so that I can listen to the song in peace! It's a little OC-ish I think, but hey, what can you to about an idea that will never leave your head. Hope you like it all of you. Scroll down and READ!

* * *

Roxas peeked through the curtain and gulped as he stared at all the people outside. He gulped even harder when he saw the person he was going to perform for; Axel, a handsome green-eyed, red-head trouble maker and one year his senior. Roxas is a blond haired, blue eyed sophomore who was gay and had a crush of Axel from sight when he was a freshman. It was just an innocent crush on looks at first, but as Roxas continued to stare from afar, watching him laugh with his friends and make trouble, the crush grew to something more intense that he couldn't hide it anymore. When he entered his sophomore year, he confessed to the red-head after much hesitation. But Axel just laughed it off and brushed it aside. Roxas continued to pursue him all through the year no matter how many times Axel rejected his love as if it were a joke. Now, it was graduation, Roxas's last chance to win the red-head's heart. Roxas's last moment to be with him before he walks out of his life forever, and Roxas will have to force himself to get over him(yes, Roxas was actually going to try to get over him after a 2 year crush). He had asked his friends to help him with him with his final act and they accepted, knowing how long Roxas has been trying. Roxas stared at Axel until he heard that it was his turn to perform and stepped out.

Roxas's POV

I stepped onto the stage and the steps I took seem to echo in my ears. I turned and faced the audience. Axel was staring at me with an amused expression. I was starting to feel nervous. What if I messed up? What if I say the wrong thing? I could picture myself just losing it and running out screaming like a maniac, everyone's laughs echoing behind me. The image was so vivid it wasn't funny. A nudge from behind me made me jolt. Sora, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes like mine, peeked from the curtains with an encouraging expression on his face.

'Remember what you're here for.' He whispered to me. Oh, that's right. I was here to try my luck once more on winning Axel over. I wasn't going to let my nervousness ruin it. I nodded my thanks to Sora and turned back to the audience who were, fortunately, still staring at me.

'I'm going to perform a song for Axel.' I didn't bother with hiding who I was doing this for. Practically everyone in Twilight Hearts High knew.

'Aw, thanks Roxas.' Axel's deep, husky voice rang out. 'Even though I've been rejecting you all year, you're still pining for me. I feel flattered.' A faint giggle was roused. I was used to people telling me, but when it comes from Axel, it makes my heart sink a little. I took a deep breath, walked towards a piano that was in the middle of the stage for me and sat down. The lights dimmed except for a single spotlight on me. I flexed my fingers and played.

Axel's POV

Roxas began to play a kind of sad melody on the piano. I was smirking, thinking he was going to play a cheesy love song like the titanic or something. After a few keys, Roxas opened his mouth and sang.

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_It makes me wanna cry_

Slightly shocked confusion struck me. That was not what I expected.

_Every time I pour out my emotions_

_I feel emptier inside_

What was he singing about?

_I don't know how to play it like_

_I'm not in love with you_

_But I'll try… (Try…)_

_Even though I do… still…_

More spotlights shone to reveal Kairi on violin and Namine as a back voice, echoing Roxas. Roxas increased the volume on the piano and his voice as he sung the chorus.

_I miss you_

_Just like the air that I breathe_

_I need you, with me_

_I'm not gonna lie (lie…)_

_I can't imagine my life without you, but I..._

_Suppose I will survive…_

I'm not smirking anymore. This was not what I expected Roxas to sing. After the chorus, the whole stage lit up to show Sora on drums and Riku on guitar.

_I'm not gonna play myself (Ah…)_

_Every time my cell rings_

_Checking for your name_

Wait a minute. Is he…

_I promise that I'll never tell you how I feel_

_When I know that you don't feel the same_

I felt an urge to protest when he sang the last line, but my mind was mostly thinking about what he was doing. After all this time, is he…letting me go?

_Did you think that you could hurt me so?_

_I just gotta let you go (gotta let you go)_

_Every time I find myself alone…oh!_

He was. He's going to get over me. Now I have no little blond shorty confessing his love to me every morning. I should be happy, but when I think about it, why do I just feel an empty space in my stomach?

_I miss you_

_Just like the air that I breathe_

_I need you, with me_

_I'm not gonna lie (Ahhh ahhh!)_

_I can't imagine my life without you, but I… (But I…)_

_Suppose I will…SURVIVE!_

Roxas belted out the last word with passion as he expertly pressed the keys on the piano. I couldn't help but marvel his face as he sang. Namine began to echo him in the bridge.

_Don't (Aha) try to explain (ah)_

_Why your loves changed (ah)_

_Boy, you really broke my heart this time (ah)_

_I won't let it take away my pride_

_Of who I am inside_

_Boy, I'm so torn between_

_Everything (ah!)_

_How can I feel nothing?_

_I would've done everything_

_If it could mean_

_(Ah!) I could make you move me…_

_You're the one I need_

_But you still believe_

_We could never be! (Ahaa…Aah…)_

There was a small pause, and I caught a glimpse of Roxas's face. I saw that his eyes were glassy with tears, and I felt my chest throb. Roxas shook his head hard as if fighting them back and continued to sing the chorus one more time in a weak voice. Everything went quiet except for Kairi and Roxas.

_And I miss you_

_More than the air that I breathe_

_I need you, with me_

_I'm not gonna lie…_

The band roared back to life with a crescendo.

_And I can't imagine myself without you, but I… (But I…)_

_Suppose I will…survive…_

The band quieted down to silence and Roxas was the only one playing. He mumbled a few more words I had to strain to hear.

_I'll be fine…_

_Don't worry about me…_

_I-I'm okay…_

My chest throbbed with the strange pain again. Roxas played a few more keys, then with one more note, the music faded.

Roxas's POV

I let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding since the music ended. I heard silence from the audience, but when I turned to everyone their faces showed that they were just too awed to even applaud. The thought almost made me smile. Almost. Me and the band took a bow and left the stage. This was it. All I had to do now was wait and see what happens.

Axel's POV

I stared after Roxas as he left the stage. What was wrong with me? Those words he mumbled before the music ended echoed in my head…_I'm okay_…

'Ax? Hey Ax! Earth to pyro!' A hand waved in my face. I turned to its owner, my friend Demyx. 'You've been dazed out man. What's up with you?'

'I don't know exactly…and I don't like _not_ knowing.' Demyx's boyfriend Zexion (yes, my friend was gay. I'm just a gay magnet) looked up from the novel he as reading, which surprised me as he never did.

'You're gonna miss him Axel.' I scoffed at his theory.

'I'm going to miss the guy who confesses his love to me in homeroom and asks me out on a date every lunch time Zex.' Demyx stared at Zexion for a few seconds, then realisation flooded him. Wow, things are weird today.

'I get it! Feed the dog for three days and you'll get used to him.' I stared at him blankly.

'English Dem?' Zexion sighed exasperatedly

'You're used to him Axel, so if he leaves your life your gonna feel empty like something is missing.' I'm going to miss Roxas? I admit, I have been counting down the seconds until Roxas comes and looking expectantly at the door waiting for him to burst in. But miss him?

'You gonna go after him or not Ax? He's leaving.' For once, Demyx was right. I have no time to think. I'll just do it.

'Thanks guys.' I mumbled distractedly and ran after Roxas.

Normal POV

Roxas stood at the exit waiting for a few more seconds. _He's not coming. I guess it's over now_. With a sigh, he reached out for the door handle.

'ROXAS!' Roxas turned around to see a puffing red-head standing behind him. Roxas smiled bitterly.

'Come to laugh at me again?' Right then Axel wanted to bash his head on a wall for one, making that remark at the start of the performance and two, treating his love like a joke for the whole year.

'No, I'm not. Just listen to me ok?'

'I'm all ears.' Roxas replied leaning against the door. Axel took a deep breath.

'Ok. First, I'm sorry for laughing at you all year, got it memorised? There I said. And second, after your song, my chest has been feeling really funny for a while. Now, my friends tell me it's because I'm going to miss you if you leave. So here I am, asking if you can stay with me and see if we can make this work. You up for it?' Roxas felt a smirk grow on his face.

'Then let's try something.' Before Axel could ask what it was, Roxas had darted over to him, stood on tip toes and placed a kiss on Axel's lips. 'How's that?' Axel felt his own smirk grow.

'Blond and bold. What was I thinking for the past year? Well, I hope you can put up with me Roxy.' Roxas chuckled.

'I'll survive.'

* * *

How was that? Good? Bad? Too OC? Personally, I think it was too OC. R&R plz. THANK YOU!


End file.
